Music of the Remembering
by WMBS
Summary: SPR got a case at an all talented music school. How will Mai, Kahoko and the others react when they encounter Naru and Len who looks alike. Feelings of emotions are twisting and turning upside downing. Oh what a headache this is going to be.
1. Chapter 1

please read and review……… ***DISCLAIMER***

Music of the Remembering

Chapter 1

"_He didn't have to say it. He didn't have to say anything at all."_

* * *

"Mai, tea." Mai rolled her brown eyes.

"Hai, Naru!" She went to the kitchen to prepare tea for Naru. On her way she spotted Lin.

"Lin-san would you like some tea too?"

"No thank you." Turning to his computer again, he began typing.

'_As usual, it's no surprise. He doesn't really drink tea, or at least when I offer to make it he doesn't drink any. I wonder what's so bad about my tea making. Or maybe Onmyouji doesn't like drinking tea. (FYI; Lin-san is an Onmyouji. An enchanter or a shaman.) Either way I gotta go and make Naru's or he'll be angry again.' _

_A few minutes later…………_

Mai opened the door to Naru's office.

"Naru here's your t-" Mai stopped in the middle of the doorway to see what was sitting on the couch, in Naru's office.

"Mai, it seems that we have a client here. Go and bring in an extra cup." She sigh.

"Hai!" Mai left for the kitchen once more for an extra tea cup. She quickly took a cup from the cupboard and hurried back to Naru's office. Mai entered.

"Uh, sorry for the lateness." Mai gave an awkward smile, and place the tea cup before the client.

"Thank you." The client replied. His face was expressionless.

'_Well he sure didn't mean what he said! But, he sure is good looking. He has the o-most kind of hair style like Lin-san. Sharp bangs covering the eye. Except, his are curves to the side not hiding his eye like Lin-san. Everywhere you look at him is just like Lin-san. Cool keeping, and a calm aura. Not to also mention that he was good looking for the second time. But maybe not as good as Naru.'_ She thought to herself. Naru cleared his throat. The client looked up at him.

"My deep apology, I haven't introduced myself yet. My name is Kira Akihiko. I am the head of the Seiso Music School Academy." Mai was amazed.

_'Wow a music academy. Come to think of it, Seiso……'_ Make gasp, _'It's that really big and famous school academy that only the few of the most talented people can enter. Wow for this school to asked us for help of all places.'_ Naru began to speak, and Mai's attention was diverted back to the situation.

"So what's your business here as of today?" Again Naru was talking coolly before the client.

"To start if off, a strange phenomenon keeps occurring."

"Strange you say?" Naru eyed the client.

"Yes. I myself didn't realize it until a few days ago. It has been a huge talk among the students especially. It's been said that late at night if one were to hear the sound of an instrument playing, then a bad omen were to fall upon them."

'_A bad omen?'_ Mai was speechless.

"Not only have that but a lot of the students been physically injured as well. It's a mix on how many students are involved with the accident, mostly the section. Seiso academy is split up into two groups. The gen ed. students, and the music students. One preferably higher status than the other." There was nothing more that the Kira said out.

"Maybe it's the gen ed. students that are doing this?" Naru shot a question at the client.

"And why would the gen ed. students do such a foolish thing?" Kira and Naru right now are in a glaring eye to eye contest, until Naru looked away.

"Well it's a possibility that the school looks down on the gen ed. students too severely and wants revenge."

"That's absurd!" Kira shouts back at him.

"Like I said," Naru looked back up at the him. "It's a possibility." Kira was annoyed at what Naru said and shouted back.

"Well are you going to accept this job or not?!" He was steaming with fume.

"On the contrary, no." That was an expressionless answer from Naru to him.

"Just to have you know I cannot risk the reputation that the school has over this stupid situation!" Naru didn't bother to give answer back. The client squint his eyes. He went stomping out the office and back into the office with a suitcase. He slammed the suitcase on Naru's work table, and opened it.

"Will this be enough?" Naru looked at it and twist his chair around to face the windows.

"Make sure to have a private room waiting with the blueprint of the school. Tomorrow 11 o'clock sharp."

* * *

Please look forward to the upcoming chapters................. reviews


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER**

(First thing, sorry I know that the 1st chapter was a short chapter, and that it was a long wait…. Sorryyy!!!. 2nd, please excuse my horrible grammer {if you do find any}. I'm mostly known for making lots of English grammer mistakes. But I can't help it. I just don't know how to express it. {In words I mean.} ^.^)\

* * *

Chapter 2

"Wow I can't believe it. We're finally here at the academy?!" Mai was astounded.

"Mai stop slacking and get back to work." Naru's voice broke through to her.

"Hai!" She ran off towards the van and carried a load of heavy monitors. She passes by a couple of students, making ways through the stairs and doors. Now another stairs she's climbing.

"Urgh, why can't Bou-san be here when I need him to be?" Mai grumbled while going up the stairs. On the way up she didn't notice that a pencil was there. She kept walking until she stepped on it.

"Ahh!" Mai began to fall backwards. She closed her eyes to prepare for the worst. Then suddenly a hand grabbed her by the arm and pulled her up. Unfortunately, the monitors ended up on the bottom of the stairs though. Mai opened her eyes slowly.

"Wah, I didn't fall down?!"

"Well you could've if I were a little slower to catch you." A voice from behind Mai spoke. She looked up and saw a male student of the school. Mai was staring at him.

'_Wow, what good looking, dark green hair, nice build, nice smell, and quite hands-'_ Mai quickly turned the other way around to avoid him seeing her blush.

'_What am I saying at a time like this?!'_ Mai was blushing even redder. While the man was clueless and let her go.

"Uh thank you very much." Mai was too nervous to look at him. Even the way she talked sounded weird.

'_What's up with this girl?'_ "No it's ok; I always have a friend that falls down the stairs all the time. So it's all right." The man smiled.

"Oh is that right?" Mai turned around to face him. She looked up at him.

"Well, again, thank you very much." Mai had cooled down a little. She went back down where the monitors were and started to stack them all. The man followed her down.

"I've been wondering? What's with all these equipments, and who are you? I mean you're not a transfer here or anything right?" Mai began to pick up the boxes. The guy came down and helped her out.

"Oh uh thanks."

"No problem. Tsuchiura Ryoutarou by the way." Mai raised an eyebrow, and smile at him.

"Taniyama Mai."

"So, what are all these equipments for?!" Ryou was amazed to see all these high- tec stuff, but being carried by only a small not to mention scrawny girl.

"Oh I'm from Shibuya Physic Research. SPR for short." He was even more amazed.

"SPR huh. So what do you guys do?" He helped Mai carry the boxes up the stairs, chatting with her on the way up.

"We investigate cases that involves strange or extraordinary phenomenon. Or again to make it short, we do ghost hunting." Ryou eyed her.

"Ghost hunting huh? That must be pretty rough?" He and Mai kept walking, only a few meters away from base.

"Yeah, in our whole entire group, I mostly get the attraction of the ghost. To put it simply, it targets me most of the time." Ryou started to laugh.

"Hey it's not nice to laugh at people when they tell you a serious life- threatening event!" Mai making an angry face turning the other way.

"Sorry. It's just, I can see why though. Why the ghost keeps coming after you." He kept on laughing through the hall way. Eventually they got to base. Both of them stopped in front of the door.

"Well were here." Ryou looked at Mai then open the door.

"Naru, I'm back!" Ryou's voice came after hers'.

"Uh, sorry for intruding." Both of them step inside. Ryou was looking at all the more equipment that was set-up in the room.

"Mai who else did you bring in here?" Naru's voice broke the silence in the room.

"Oh it's a person that helped me in the hallway when the-" The instant that Naru stepped out from the behind the wall Ryou's jaw drop.

"Tsu- Tsukimori?!" Naru raised an eyebrow. Mai was showing signs of confusion.

"W-what are you doing here Tsukimori? What **ARE** you doing? When did you dyed your hair black? When did you even start to wear black?" One after another Ryou kept spitting questions at Naru.

"Ehto, umm Tsuchiura-san, that's not Tsukimo- or whatever his name was but he's Nar-, oops, I mean he's Shibuya Kazuya. He's the boss of SPR." Ryou looked at Mai back again at Naru.

"Yeah it is true. That's not Tsukimori but-" he turn back to look at Mai.

"If you were to meet Tsukimori, Shibuya-san here looks exactly like him, but his hair color and clothing are different though." Ryou smiled. The school bell rang.

"Well I have to go to class see you around." He runs toward the door and left out.

'_Tsukimori-san. Hmm, wonder what he really looks like Naru?' _Mai chuckled. Naru saw and got irritated.

"Mai, tea."

"Hai!" _'And again I have to make tea for Naru. Man doing this every time for him is being quite a hassle.' _Mai heard the door creak. She went to check who it was, and guess what? It's-

"Bou-san?!"

"Yo Mai." He gave Mai a smile likes usual. From behind him, She spotted a blonde, two blacks, and a red head.

"John?! Masako, Yasuhara-san?! Ayako?! Everyone's here?!" She was surprise. Usually everyone doesn't come whole as a group in a day.

"What's with the surprise looks Taniyama-san?"

"Oh it's nothing, just a little surprise that's all." Yasuhara didn't quite get the answer but went along with it.

"Agh, never mind." Mai waved a hand. She saw Masako looking over her shoulder and was wondering what she was looking at and so Mai too also turn around.

'_Argh, it was only Naru. Well obviously who else would Masako look at? But still, that pisses me off.'_

"Well anyway everyone, come on in and have a seat." Mai greeted afterwards and went to the kitchen to prepare Naru's tea before she forgets.

"So what's going on with this case?" Takigawa, along with everyone sat opposite of Naru except Masako.

"_Dang that Masako. First she came in to only stare at Naru and now she's even SITING next to him! Urgh, that makes me so angry!" _Mai was sending hate waves at her. Of course Masako could feel them but, she just ignores it which made Mai even angrier.

"Mai did you hear what I said?" She kept making a tiger face at Masako.

"MAI!"

"W-what?" She finally snapped, and face turn to Naru.

"What is it Naru?" Now he was the one ignoring her.

'_What?!' _Now Mai is triple angry.

"Mai-san, Shibuya-san was asking if you heard what he asked of you?" Mai then turned her head to face John.

"Oh uh sorry. I wasn't really paying attention." Mai started scratching her head and laughing it off.

"Mai." She jerked.

"Y-yes Naru."

"Go and set-up the equipments and make sure to return as soon as possible." And after those few words Naru left out of the rooms to do his things.

"Darn why is it always me." Mai started lagging the equipments down the hallway. "Good thing that the students are out for the day." She went to most of the rooms that were required and putted the microphones in there and left out quickly. She stopped walking and then took a glance at her map.

"Hm, my final destination is," she pointed to her right. "That way." So she turn to the right and was on her way to the last location. She came upon an unknown door, but opened it anyway.

"Uh, I wonder if I'm at the right place." Then Mai heard a violin playing.

"Oh wow! What a beautiful sound." She closed her eyes and followed the tune, to the conclusion she reached a door.

"Ah, what a happy yet sad sound. Wonder why?" Without a second thought, Mai sat down, her back leaning against the door, and she black out.

_Few hours later……._

_Creak….._

The door opened.

"Oh it seems like someone's there? The woman squeeze through the little opening and bent down to wake Mai up. She started to shake her.

"Um, ehto, it's not safe to sleep here so please wake up." Mai started to mumble some words.

"Bou-san, John-san, just one more minute." Mai turned around and her whole body fell straight for the floor.

"Ouch!" She raised herself up.

"What happened to me?" She looked up and saw that there was a girl there staring down at her. Immediately Mai got up and courtesy her.

"Uh, sorry. I kind of doze off there. Hahaha." The woman just smiled back.

"So, what are doing here?" She asked.

"Oh sorry. Taniyama Mai. We're here to investigate the problems that the school has here."

The woman put on a surprise face.

"Ah?! By any chance, do you know Tsuchiura-kun?"

"Hmm, is he tall, tan skin, dark green hair, and has a pretty nice build?"

"Yeah that's him."

"Uh hah. Yeah I know him. He helped me out when I was about to fall down the stairs."

"I see. Well did he mention someone by to you when you guys were talking?"

"Umm, well he did mention this one person that's all clumsy. It's a her by the way. Hmm, he said that he always have to help her out because she's to clumsy to carry or do anything. She would always fall down the stairs, and trip most of the time she has an errand to run. So Yeah. Why you asking it though?" Mai turned to her and found her with a sad puppy face.

"He called me clumsy huh?"

"Uh, is everything ok." The woman quickly raise up happy again.

"Oh, it's nothing. Anyway, that person that Tsuchiura-kun was talking about. That was me."

"HUH?!" Mai paused, and looked at her.

"Y-you mean………"

"Yep. Hino Kahoko."

"I see so you played the violin huh?" Kahoko smiled.

"Well I'm really bad at playing it though."

"I don't think so. I actually think that your pretty good." She smiled again.

"Thank you." Mai was adjusting the final equipment and,

"All done!"

"Wow, these are pretty impressive things."

"Yeah that was my first reaction when I first work." Both of them looked at each other and laughed.

"Hino-san?" Both of them stopped laughing, and turned around to look who it was. To Mai's surprise.

"Ah! Tsuk-"

"Eh! Naru?!?!"

* * *

Well that concludes of chapter 2 Music of the Remembering…… Please read and review….. ^&^….


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: SO SORRY for the long wait. Alot of stuff has been happening and now all my stories will be well rather late updating, but i hope that you guys still support the story by reading it and reviewing it. Thank you again for waiting an extrodenary amount of time. Well here's what you've been waiting for, Chapter 3. Please read and review. ^&^

Chapter 3

"Naru?!" Mai's eyes were in shock.

"W-what are you wearing Naru? What's with the color white? I thought you like the color black? A-and what's with the hair dying? Decided to change it to blue huh?" Mai went up to him and started giving him a pat on the back. At the same time, she was also laughing.

"Um, Mai-chan. That's-"

"Would you mind to get your hands off me please?" He glared deep into Mai's eyes.

"Huh?" Mai took a closer look at him.

"EH! You're not Naru?! T-then, who are you?!" The guy didn't bother to answer.

"Ah, well Mai-chan. I've been meaning to tell you that he's not the guy you were mentioning but he's-"

"AH! You're, Tsukimori…-san? Am I right?" Kahoko was interrupted by Mai. Len quickly stared back down at Mai.

"How did you know my name?"

"Wah!" Mai's eyes grew big in surprise.

"He was right. You do look a lot like Naru. Ha I can't believe it."

"Mai-san, what are you talking about?" Kahoko give Mai a face of confusion.

"Oh, I forgot to mention that when Tsuchiura-san was helping me with the equipments he met my boss, and he mistook him for Tsukimori-san. And now would you look at that. I'm the one who mistook Naru for Tsukimori-san. Hahaha."

"Wah?! You mean Tsukimori-kun has a twin in the school building?" Kohako sure was astounded. " Wah, that's surprising."

"Hino-san, there's nothing surprising there at all. And I don't have a twin." Len strictly said it as he was in a sour mood.

"Anyway, Hino-san. Have you finish using the practice room yet?"

"Oh uh, yes. I'm done with it for the day."

"Excuse me then." Len turn the other way around facing the practice room. As he was about to enter, the front doors of the hallway creek opened. A figure popped out. It had black hair, and black clothing. It was all that Mai could at least see. And then.

"Ah! Naru?!" Mai screamed his name. Kahoko and Len came up alert. Both of them turn around and founded that to their surprise.

"OMG, Tsukimori-kun, it's your twin that Mai-san mention!" Kahoko covered her mouth out of politeness. A vein popped out of Len.

"Hino-san, I've already told you that's not my twin, and I don't ever recall HAVING one."

"Oi, Naru-chan?" Came after Naru was a man.

"Bou-san?"

"Oh, Mai's here too. Yo." He gave his usual smile to her, but to his surprise when smiling, he spotted two people standing behind her. One person he doesn't know and the other to his astonishment looks a lot like Naru.

"Oi, Naru-chan how come you never told us that u have a twin brother that goes to school here?"

Naru didn't felt like answering and closed his eyes in response.

"Oi, Naru-bou answer me?"

_Cla Blonk_

Everyone then turn their heads toward the opposite way they were heading.

"Ah?!" Kahoko gave a big gasp.

"Tsuchiura-san?!" Everyone was looking at the tall, dark green haired guy on the floor covered in textbooks. Kahoko quickly went way to him to help him out.

"Are you ok Tsuchiura-kun?"

"Ah yeah, I'm ok somehow. I just slipped a little when I was opening the door." As Hino was helping Ryou picking up the books he spotted Mai there.

"Yo we meet Taniyama-san." He gave Mai quick smile and greeting then his attention reverted to Len and Naru.

"Haha , Shibuya-san and Tsukimori are here. Hehe they both do look alike?" Ryou chuckled, and it wasn't just a small chuck, it sounded more like a loud laugh.

"Hey you," Len is getting irritated so as Naru.

"Ah, Tsuchiura-kun please stopped laughing its not polite in front of the guess."

"Haha sorry about that. I just couldn't help but think that you two maybe long lost brothers." He then laughs again. Bou-san indeed took a closer look and he too thought that both of them do look like long lost brothers. He then started to laugh with Ryou.

"Haha, they do. Both of them do look like twins." Ok, now both of the hot headed guys couldn't take it any longer.

"Bou-san we came here to investigate. If you have time to gibber then I assume that you take your leave."

"Wah?" Bou-san back off a little on laughing. _'Oh no, now he's dead serious.'_

"Ah ok, ok. I'll stop laughing and get on with working. On the other hand a guy next to Bou-san is still laughing.

"You, do you want a death wish?"

"Ah, ahaha. Naw I'm ok. It's just so weird seeing someone we've never met before looking a lot like you. Not to mention how hot-headed you to are." After hearing that phrase from him, Len couldn't stand being around this group any longer and is taking his leave.

"Ah Tsukimori-kun where are you going?" Kahoko shouted after him.

"To the practice room of course. Where else would I go, I came here in the first place before a bunch of no good for nothing people blocked my way."

"Hey that's no way to talk to our guest here Tsukimori!" Ok now Ryou seriously stopped laughing and talk the talk.

"Like I would care?"

"OI," before Ryou could finish his sentence, he was already on his way down the hall.

"Tsukimori Len is it?" He stops walking and turned back around to face them.

"How'd you know my name?"

"Consider being one of the top students in Seiso Music School, won many competitions when was a junior, and winning the conour that the school post, who wouldn't know about you." Len eyed him.

"What exactly do you want from me?"

"We were asked to investigate this school because it's rumored to be haunted by a spirit. As granted permission from the principal from this school Kira Akihiko, we've every right to trespassed into places that we could, including the practice rooms here. Rumor also has it that the spirits only attack people who can play at least a fairly good quality of sound from their instruments." As Ryou and Kahoko was listening they were shock and speechless.

"Eh, and what does that have to do with me Shibuya-san?" Interested but doesn't believe in supernatural stuff, that's how Len usually is. (A/N ahaha I think?)

"As you can see to as what I've just told, you who made tremendous racket noising will be an easy target to the spirit that's haunting this place." Ok, Len couldn't take it, hearing about spirit and stuff anymore so he decides to leave.

"Oi you, didn't you hear him. You should be more cau-" before he could finish.

"AHHHHH!!!!" A scream was heard just down the hall where Len was going. Len heard it too and came to a halt.

"N-naru, what was that?" Mai shrieked out bit and couldn't move her legs, her hands holding tight on his arm. "Ne, Na-"

"Shhh." He holded out a hand infront of her.

'_Is he trying to protect me? That 's so nice of him.'_ she blushed. _'Though this isn't the first time that he's done that.'_ Now her face went to a motionless face.

"Mai."

"Hai!" She jerked up as he called her name.

"Don't doze off and be on guard."

"Hai!" Mai finally regain her right mind back was on guard.

"Tsuchiura-kun what's going on? Mai?"

"Hino?" He looked at her with a worried feeling. Mai then let go of Naru's arm and went towards her.

"Kohako-san it's going to be alright ok? Tsuchiura-san here would protect you."

"Wha, why me?"

"Because you're the closest person to her, and the man always have to man up and protect the girl." Blah, true and now Ryou can't say anything and has to protect her.

"Now now kids." Bou-san comes barging in on the conversation. "Mai it's true that the man need to tuff up to protect the lady but what if the ghost came and attack them? Who would protect him? Manliness won't come through. At times like these a hero always comes." Bou-san says that and a radiant light shines behind him as some superhero.

"Bou-san you're too old to be a superhero."

"Wah, why you-"

"Shhh" That's the second time Naru hush them. Everybody shush up only looking forward but Len was quite staring at Hino and Ryou for quite some time now. Naru turns toward Bou-san.

"Bou-san can you-"

"AHHHHHH!!!!!!" An another scream was issued.

"Bou-san!"

"Yeah I know what to do. Follow me!" He announced an order and everybody followed him. There they were running down the hallway where the ghost was appearing. Finally, stop in front of a room door. Hurriedly they opened the door and found a girl lying on the floor. Hino's eyes were in shock.

" Fuyumi-chan!"

"Bou-san!" Mai screamed out his name. He then chanted his incantations.

_Whoosh_

The bad atmosphere that was in the room vanishes. Hino quickly ran down towards her small friend and lift up her body screaming her name. A hand was place on her shoulder; Kohako looked up and saw Mai.

"Mai." Tears were covering Hino's eyes.

"It's going to be alright. We'll make sure you guys are safe. So for the meantime make sure you don't do anything that has to do with music in the school ok?" Hino nodded her head and Mai look back up at Naru.

"Bou-san, issued an exorcism or purification on all the rooms in the school."

"What? All the rooms? Do you have any idea how big this school is?" Naru made a quick glared at him. Guess anything that Bou-san do won't make pass him.

"Ah, ok I got it." He then ran off and went looking for the others.

"Hino-san, Tsuchiura-san, and Tsukimori-san I state that you also stay away from these practice rooms for now until this case is over. What we're dealing here is more deadly than just losing a competition at some show. Life is the price to pay for mistakes that we make or you make. I presume that you take that as a warning. Naru left out the door leaving the 4 students including Mai stranded in the room.

"Mai is Shibuya-san always that cold?" She gulped.

"No, not at all."

'_Yes, not at all. This is the first time that Naru has ever told off to a client like that. Naru what are you thinking? That last two line that you spoke of, what could it mean? Naru……"_

* * *

Thanks again for reading please read and review. And also please check out what you think of my other story of Ghost Hunt. Thanks again.^&^ Much is appreciated.


End file.
